


I Knew You Were Trouble（六）

by tofugrimes



Category: Kaylor - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofugrimes/pseuds/tofugrimes





	I Knew You Were Trouble（六）

11.

“嗯……呵……啊……”

呼出的热气喷在你的下巴，伴随着每次的进出。

你试图撑起一点身子，却被两只手紧紧扣住了肩膀。

她的内里像是一团奶油般水滑而黏腻的漩涡；你的身体没有太多后退的余地，只能别无选择地下沉，下陷。

你感到窒息，本能地加快了速度，仿佛溺水的挣扎；她弓起身子，舔了舔你烧红的耳尖，然后一口咬住了你的耳垂。

木质的大床持续地震动，床垫和床板不断发出并不隐晦的摩擦与交合。

你盯着她后颈上那缕汗湿的金发，心跳杂乱而失控。

下身鼓胀的欲望不断撑开，像一张收得太紧的网，在你们的臀瓣上压出了勒痕；你用尽全力往山洞的深处奔跑，想要逃开那块让人窒息的阴影，不料已经来到了没有前路的终点。

你感到失望，甚至愤怒；你用拳头反复敲打面前这堵墙，想要找到一个出口。

“God Karlie……”

被水浸透的身体在你身下绷紧；追上来的咒语打散了你的抵抗，你终于被这暗夜的沼泽吞噬。

你把头埋在触手可及的温暖里，身体在最后的审判中感到了一丝带着些许痛苦的解脱。

一个温热的吻转瞬即逝地扫过你的额角；你睁开了眼睛。

那双蓝色的眼睛看向你；你看向那片蓝色。

熟悉，却又陌生，交叠着两种不同的色度；那仿佛是一种你从未见过的蓝色。

突如其来的恐慌攫住了你正准备放松的心脏；你以最快的速度逃离。

逃，逃，逃。

***

雪已经停了。

白茫茫的世界看起来纯净地没有一丝杂质；雪后的日光显得有些刺眼。

Karlie闭上了眼睛；她想象自己呼出的冷气在透明的阳光下飘荡，最终消散在头顶那片单纯的蓝色。

她想起以前自己在学校花园里偷偷种的矢车菊；Toni只要在宿舍的窗口照料那盆冬青，就能看到那些不同深浅的蓝色花朵。

可Karlie现在闻不到记忆中浅淡的花香。即便阳台的门紧闭，她也能闻到一丝过分甜腻的味道，像是被包裹在焦糖香草奶油里的玫瑰；融化的咸芝士裹挟着切开的无花果，正艳的花期从一片粘稠中探出了一小块娇嫩的红色。

沐浴在欲望中的引诱。

Karlie猛地睁开了眼睛，扶着阳台的栏杆，大喘了一口气。

迅速膨胀起来的热潮让她头脑发涨；隐约的呻吟声缠住了Karlie的耳朵。

无处可逃。

***

她用力地把你的肩膀按向床垫；垂下的金发挡住了她的脸。

你试图撑起一点身子，却被牢牢地钉了回去；你想不到她纤瘦的身体竟然有这样大的力气。

或者只是你的身体在她长时间的需索下，一时泄露了一点疲倦。

你当然不是对眼前的一切毫无经验，但你确实没有经历过Omega的大潮。

哪怕是Toni。

突然的晃神让你的动作停顿了一秒，骨节分明的手指立刻刺住了你的手臂。

应激反应让你紧紧地捏住了她扭动的腰肢；她的腹部正在不受控制地收缩。

手臂上的痛意让你想要帮她解除这样狂野的折磨。

你找准了两具交合的身体分开的一个刹间，把中指按在了那个已经充血的花蕊上，随着律动的节奏画圈。

几声破碎的呻吟从她的喉头溢出，仿佛动物濒死前脆弱的呼救。

一股热流涌向了你的下腹，灼热地好似过度摩擦下蹿起的火焰。

她脱力地倒在你的身上，汗水蹭在了你同样潮热的皮肤上，你却发现她的内里仍然像是海绵一样吸附着你，让你无法抽身。

或者只是那贴合的肌肉下同步跳动的血液，让你突然有了一种回到子宫的原始安全感。

就先睡一小会儿；你对自己说，合上了沉重的眼睑。

***

窗外的天色已经黑了。

Karlie睁开了眼睛，却仿佛听到了整个世界的熟睡。

散落在颈窝的呼吸弄得Karlie痒痒的。

房间里依然弥漫着暗涌的情欲，只是缩在她怀里的Taylor看起来平静而安稳，好像她们赤裸的身体只是一种纯洁的展示，而不是纠缠的暗示。

Taylor。

Karlie搞不清现在究竟是哪一天的混沌脑袋终于清醒了一点；她体内的Alpha告诉她，Taylor的大潮应该已经结束了。

Karlie有些想要抬起酸痛的手腕，揉一揉Taylor散在她肩上的柔软金发；这个自然又突然的念头让她感到胃里升起了一丝不适。

小心地抽身起床，Karlie给Taylor盖好了被子，走进浴室。

镜子里覆满印记的身体像是贫民窟画满了愤怒涂鸦的围墙，显示着墙那一边的人没有出口的丧失。

Karlie直直地盯着镜中的影像，忽然感觉很陌生，仿佛眼前的人只是另一个场景下的自己内心的幻觉。

另一个场景里的自己身子看起来还要瘦削一些，手臂上也还没有长出Alpha健壮的肌肉；Toni从后面抱着她，伏在她的背上轻轻地啜泣。

Karlie闭上了眼睛；她不知道自己现在究竟在干什么。和Taylor。

Karlie觉得自己是真心喜欢Taylor这个朋友的；她们近段时间愉快舒适的相处，让她发现Taylor并不是一个自命清高的大小姐，而是个脚踏实地又很有生活的人。

她们分享的那些平淡的快乐，让Karlie很久以来第一次感觉到了一种normal；她不是Kloss家族唯一的继承人，不是丑闻缠身的恶劣贵族，只是一个想要有一点事业、一些朋友和一个爱人的普通人。

然而似乎正是这种过于安逸的normal，让她一时忘记了自己为什么会和Taylor走到一起，以及她曾经对Toni许下的承诺。

直到那晚Taylor突然捏住她的手，拇指在她的手背上有些暗示性地扫过，Karlie才骤然意识到，她也许并不真的想做一个充满弱点又后知后觉的普通人。

她不该在闻到Derek调制的那瓶香水时想起Taylor，不该为Taylor没有主动提及她的生日感到失落，不该在钢琴前放任Taylor那样的靠近，这样她就可以将那逐渐燃起的欲望解释为最无所谓的生理需求，而不是最不该发生的移情别恋。

或者这确实只是暂时迫于自然规律的意乱情迷，鉴于Taylor的大潮在生日后第一天就提前开始，但混乱四溢的信息素显然对她理清头绪没有帮助。

哪怕现在独自待在浴室里，Karlie依然能感觉到Taylor覆在她身上的气味，仿佛一种无形的牵引，拉扯着她Alpha的占有欲和保护欲，让她想要回到她同样留下了气味的Omega身边。

她在Toni之后只和几个Beta有过些露水情；造物的上帝和她的大意现在看来似乎都具有某种充满讽刺意味的幽默感。

甩了甩头，Karlie往浴缸里倒满冷水，把疲惫的身子一点点浸入，直到低温的刺激渐渐变成了平常的麻木。

Everything will be fine。**

 

  
12.

满眼的圣诞装饰让刚打开公寓门的Karlie愣住了。

瞄了瞄正在厨房里紧锣密鼓着做饭的女仆和厨娘，Karlie迟疑地走进客厅，映入眼帘的赫然是一株明显新砍来的冷杉树，上面挂满了彩色的缎带、圣诞精灵、各式亮片和点燃的蜡烛；Taylor则穿着一条端庄却不失华丽的裙子，正准备踩上树边上的一张凳子。

“等等！”

Karlie连忙跑到Taylor旁边，把Taylor扯了回来，“你是想自杀吗？！”

Taylor惊讶又十分不悦地看了Karlie一眼，冷冷地说，“我只是需要在树顶上系一条红色的彩带。”

“穿成这样？踩上凳子？靠近火源？”Karlie不可置信地从Taylor手中拿过彩带，比划了一下周围，“这都是什么情况？”

Taylor烦躁地走到茶几边倒了一杯威士忌，一口灌下，“My family is here。”

“Here? In New York?” Karlie睁大了眼睛，“什么时候的事？为什么你没提前告诉我？”

刚点好烟的Taylor哼了一声，讥讽地说，“ **显然** 他们也没有提前告诉我。”

Karlie很想不满地回一句“什么显然”，但还是及时把这句话咽了下去；以Taylor焦躁的程度来看，现在显然不是吵架的时候。

“所以，他们什么时候过来？”Karlie尽量温和地问。

Taylor深吸了一口气，夹着烟的手扶住了额角，“我今天早上才看到两天前寄来的信，父亲说他们已经在丽兹酒店住下，会先在纽约城里逛两天，今天晚上八点过来一起吃晚饭。”

“两天前的信怎么会今早才……”Karlie话说了一半，猛地想起了昨天才刚结束的混乱，立刻住了口。

有些尴尬的沉默中，Taylor瞥了Karlie一眼，开口道，“我们不能在我的家人面前显出异常。”

“Of course。”Karlie接话道，看了看怀表，“我去卧室换一套衣服。”

正要迈步的Karlie被手腕上的拉力惊了一下。

Taylor张了张嘴，犹豫了一下，说道，“先把彩带系到树上吧。”

Karlie愣了愣，点头，踮着脚在树顶扎了个蝴蝶结。

Taylor看了看屋子里的装饰，“我去厨房看看，你去换衣服吧。”

看着Taylor离开，Karlie才感觉到自己刚才莫名加速的心跳；她不知道自己对Taylor前面拉住自己的动作在紧张什么。

虽然就目前而言她们的关系确实有些“紧张”，否则她不会今天一早就去Josh家待了一天，Taylor也不会等到她回到家才告诉她今晚的特殊安排。

 

  
Karlie低头切着烤鸭，静静地听着四位Swift闲谈。

对于公爵一家时点奇特的突然造访，Karlie当然能猜出几分用意，但她并不很确定公爵夫妇对这桩婚事除已经达成的目的以外的期待是什么，所以她选择见机行事。

“Karlie，你今晚一直很安静啊。”Scott突然说道。

Karlie笑了笑，“你们和Taylor许久未见，自然有很多事要聊，我做个听众就好。”

“难道你不认为自己也是这个家庭的一员吗？”

Andrea温柔的语气难掩话中试探的锋芒，Scott立刻不赞同地看了Andrea一眼。

Karlie抿了抿酒，笑着看向Taylor，“Maybe it’s just what the marriage did to me；I do have learnt to shut up more.”

Scott轻笑了一声，看来是对Karlie的话很满意；Austin也冲Taylor戏谑地挑了挑眉。

Andrea看了看Taylor对Karlie绽放的温柔微笑，勾了勾嘴角，示意女仆给她添一点酒，开始聊他们在大都会艺术博物馆看到的藏品。

之后的晚餐进行地很顺利。Taylor假装不经意提起又半真半假的Karlie为她庆生的故事以及Karlie假装说漏嘴的对Taylor大潮的暗示似乎很好地说服了另外三位Swift对她们的婚姻或许存有的所谓“疑虑”（whatever that is），于是晚餐后Swift一家也没有久留，只是说会在纽约待到圣诞节再回英国。

公寓的门一关上，Taylor的神态明显就放松了一些。

“你的家人并没有你让我以为的那么可怕嘛。”Karlie调侃道，“他们对于保守全家人一起过圣诞节传统的固执倒确实有些吓人。”

Taylor浅笑了一下，“我只是不喜欢计划之外的surprise。”

“Now I can see you are a control freak.” Karlie笑着松开了领结。

Taylor调笑着拍了一下Karlie的手臂，“I thought I had _controlled_ you to shut up more.”

无意识的肢体接触让原本轻松且有那么些许潜在调情意味的对话气氛突然演变成了奇怪的尴尬，某种悬在她们中间的“紧张”又重新浮出了水面。

Karlie装作随意地让May给她们拿来了一根雪茄和两根香烟，然后在她常坐的那张单人沙发坐下。

Taylor却没有坐到对面她常坐的单人沙发上，而是坐在了长沙发靠近Karlie的那一边。

两个人沉默地抽着烟，看起来是在享受属于她们自己的宁静，但Karlie能很清楚地感觉到Taylor隐隐的不安。

更糟糕的是，Karlie甚至能感觉到自己体内的Alpha在不自觉地释放让它的Omega增强安全感的信息素。

这种大概只能归结于自然规律的吊诡同样让Karlie感到不安；她不知道Taylor是不是也能感受到她的波动。

“谢谢你。”Taylor忽然开口。

Karlie皱了皱眉，“For what?”

“For tonight.”

Karlie刚想说这本来就是交易的一部分，却在看到Taylor盯着放在壁炉上的圣诞装饰时反应了过来：Taylor对于家人来访的焦虑也许不只是担心她们秘密交易的泄露，更是不想暴露她对她自己的失望。

Karlie看得出Swift一家的关系融洽而亲近；如果没有那些过去，Taylor必然一直会是家族的骄傲，而不是和她这样一个履历不光彩的人绑在一起跑来了大洋的另一边。这个结果

未必比和一个相爱的珠宝大盗私奔更好；那种情况下，至少Taylor是幸福的，Taylor的骄傲也是完整的。

Taylor的家人对Taylor的现状似乎还比较满意，但Taylor对她自己当初的选择可能还是不可避免地感到了后悔；家人的来访恰好提醒了她这些隐藏或刻意忽略的情绪，而她不想让家人为她的失望而失望。

“That’s what a friend is for.”

Karlie说这句话确实是发自真心，一如她在她们的友谊刚开始时说的那样：每个人都需要朋友。Karlie觉得自己能理解Taylor。

也许她们还是该谈谈，Karlie想；她们看起来并不是不能抛开那一小段生理需求的插曲而回归到之前简单舒适的朋友关系，何况尴尬于两人都无益。

可没等Karlie说话，一股强烈的信息素味道便席卷而来；眨眼间Taylor已经挤进了她单人沙发有限的空间，带领着她的唇舌激烈地纠缠。

衬衫扣子被解开的胸口飘来了一丝凉意，Karlie突然清醒了一点，下意识地推开Taylor，却在Taylor快要跌下沙发时又下意识地抓紧了她的腰。

两个人都喘着气。

Taylor直直地盯着她；熟悉的蓝色让Karlie再次感到了那种熟悉的恐慌。她想逃。她觉得她该逃。

可陷在单人沙发里的她无处可逃。

Taylor咬了咬下唇，捧住了Karlie的脸，声音第一次听起来如此低沉和喑哑，“我们今晚都喝了酒的，就像我生日那晚一样。”

那晚的回忆突然像电流一样蹿过了Karlie的皮肤，让她忍不住打了个激灵。

Taylor的暗示已经很清楚，Karlie却很犹豫；某种程度上她不觉得这是她们都真正想要的，更不用说她对friends with benefits本身于她们交易而言的可行性也感到怀疑。

然而Taylor的手已经扣住了Karlie的裤带；热度开始向某棵逐渐抽条的小树根部蔓延。

Karlie忍不住闭上了眼睛。

沉重的喘息间，Karlie想：换个角度，假如她们上床的时候都和对方隔着一个人，那么即使她们再热烈地纠缠，其实也并没有真正地触碰彼此，不是吗？

这和她们交易时彼此所共识的东西根本上并不矛盾，不是吗？

不是吗？

 

  
** 这大概算是一个Pun，推荐一下我最喜欢的导演Wim Wenders的同名电影


End file.
